Chibi Majestic Girls
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: As you can probably tell by the title, Robert reads a spell and it turns him and his team into little girls! And who takes care of them? Why, the Dark Bladers of course. Dark BladersMajestics. OOCness
1. Default Chapter

FASH: I know there are some other Dark Bladers/Majestics pairing fan girls other than me, so I'm making this fic for you, I think they would look so adorable together, which is the whole reason why I'm writing this, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: You would know if I owned Beyblade because every guy would be gay and more than likely have a crush on Tyson.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Robert had just beaten Johnny in chess, again, the boy could never win against him, to bad Johnny was a bit to much of a block head to see that, so Johnny grumbled as he left the room, probably to go find Enrique and beat him in tennis so his ego would be restored to what it was before he lost to Robert in chess eleven times in a row. 'If he actually paid attention to his moves he probably could win.' Robert thought as he went over to the bookshelves and started looking for one he hadn't already gone through. He came across an ancient looking book, bound in black leather and opened it up, inside were many spells, curses, potions, wards, all in the same loopy handwriting. 'This must be great grandmother Katherine's book, she was cast out because of her dabbling witchcraft, but why is her book still here if the family wanted to totally rid themselves of her?' He asked himself as he sat down and went through the book, finding an interesting spell, a love spell, Robert, of course, not believing in such a thing started to recite the spell.

"Die minne warden zukunftig fand an der kuss so rein, aber, bis damalig fuhren mir der druckstock von ein jung madchen. Love will be found by the kiss so pure, but, till then take up the form of a young girl. What rubbish." Robert said as he put the book down, (You have no clue how long it took me to do that.) but he was starting to feel a little funny. "It is late, I should go to bed." He said as he made his way up to his room, the funny feeling never leaving, and little did he know that the sensation was also bothering his teammates.

Meanwhile, the Dark Bladers were planning a friendly rematch between them and the Majestics, even though Tyson had changed their point of view; they still had a score to settle with the European champions.

"So it's settled, tomorrow we will go to Robert's castle and demand a rematch." Sanquinex said, the other Dark Bladers nodded, unaware of what would happen once they did get to Robert's castle.

The next day, there was complete silence at Robert's castle, till four, synchronized screams erupted, the Dark Bladers, having just got there, wondered what was going on before dissolving into shadows to get in, they didn't want that Gustav guy to know they were there, did they.

Upon coming into each respective bladers room, (ie. Sanquinex in Robert's) the Dark Bladers got the shock of their lives.

Sanquinex stared openly at the little girl, her eyes were wide and innocent looking, but they were the exact shade of Roberts! And so was the hair, although it was perfectly straight and went to the girl's shoulders, on question though, why was a little girl in Robert's room? 'What the hell!'

Lupenex gapped at the girl, same violet eyes as Johnny, same coloured hair, same bandana, but the eyes were wider, the hair was in a braid down to mid back, and not to mention, the person he was staring at was a girl. 'I think all that howling has affected my brain.'

Cenotaph glanced around the room before finding a figure hiding under a blanket. 'How unoriginal.' He thought, but when he removed the blanket to see a cute girl with big blue eyes and her hair in pigtail to her elbows, the thought evolved into. 'Wha?'

Zomb's eyes instantly met eyes of violet, there was a girl in the room, not Olivier, but she could pass as Oliver's little sister, bright, big, purple eyes, light green hair in the same style as Oliver's, but instead of a hat she had two pink clips on either side of her head. 'I don't think this is the right room.'

Of course, that was going through all the Dark Bladers head, until an eruption of small, girly voices, proved them wrong. "SANQUINEX?" "LUPENEX?" "CENOTAPH?" "ZOMB?" The girls dashed out of their rooms and made a run for it, all going into Robert's library, where a certain black book sat, Robert eyed it and immediately his, eer, her, eyes went even wider. 'No! Spells aren't supposed to work!' Well, I guess they did work, and it didn't help when the shadows started stretching out and forming the Dark Bladers.

"Hello little girl." Sanquinex patted Robert's head, unaware of the seething that statement caused. "We're looking for your brothers, are they in?" Robert just looked at Sanquinex oddly, was the vampire actually acting civil? He knew that would probably stop once Sanquinex found out that he was, in fact, Robert, just stuck in a small, girl's body. But still, he was under the impression the Dark Bladers got kicks out of scaring little, innocent children.

"Brothers?" Enrique asked, lips in a more than likely pout, Robert looked over and yes indeed, Enrique was pouting. "We are the Majestics!" He said as if he was talking to small children, although the role was kind of reversed there, wasn't it?

The Dark Bladers just stared at them, before Robert decided to prove their identities, he walked over and grabbed the book, it was still on the same page as the love spell he did the night before and he quickly handed it to Sanquinex, he didn't want to speak, he had enough of his new, girly voice when he screamed in general, and then screamed again when he saw Sanquinex, speaking of Sanquinex. He was looking through the book, obviously translating the German spell in his head, when his eyes snapped up to meet Robert's, a grin forming on his face before he turned to the other Majestics and said in a voice that barely contained his laughter. "It seems your dear team captain had taken the liberty of turning you into girls till you get kissed." He said, the reaction to that statement was obvious.

"WHAT!"

FASH: I hope you liked this first chapter, more cuteness to come in the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Here we go! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Little side note here, the girls are in the same outfits as their guys counterparts except: Robert's shirt is a blouse, Johnny isn't wearing his vest, Oliver is wearing a pink skirt and Enrique is wearing a jumper suit that is the same colour as his pants. (His pants are the most peculiar colour of green....)

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Robert! How could you change us into little GIRLS!" Johnny screamed, looking about ready to kill Robert who was backing up nervously, a hopping mad Johnny was never something anyone wanted to deal with, he quickly hid behind the closest thing he could, which happened to be Sanquinex's robe. Sanquinex looked the little girl clutching at the back of his robe and blushed a bit, he never expected this from his arch nemesis.

Johnny looked about ready to pounce on the poor, innocent Robert, when two arms grabbed him and hoisted his up in the air. "Let me GO!" Johnny struggled, but the arms would not loosen, in fact they tightened till movement was nearly impossible for Johnny, he, but for now, she, growled to herself and looked up and wasn't to surprised to see the smirking face of Lupenex. "Put me down now before I take me axe and remove a certain part of your anatomy." She snarled, the arms just tightened till Johnny could barely breathe.

"I wouldn't do that, knowing Johnny, he probably will carry out his little plan." Oliver said slowly, the temper of both Johnny AND Lupenex wasn't something he wanted directed at him. "You don't care about becoming a girl because you were already enough like one that people would mistake you on the street for one." Johnny said but as soon she he said it he knew his mistake, especially when Oliver's eyes started tearing up.

"WAHHHHHH!" Oliver bawled, Enrique tried to help him recover, but it wasn't really helping at all, in fact, his one comment. "I think you looked like a very pretty girly guy." Just made him cry harder, Zomb, in a moment of pity scooped the young girl up in his arms and started to rock her round, trying to at least get her to stop crying, there were a few sniffs and sobs, but other than that Oliver had calmed down. Everyone made a mental note not to upset Oliver again.

Johnny was set free, so to speak, from the clutches of Lupenex and he promptly sat down, crossed his arms and started muttering about. "Stupid team captains." "Stupid werewolf." And "Stupid emotional girly, guy, girls."

Sanquinex's heart was troubled, as corny as that sounds, they couldn't leave the Majestics here, with that old, creepy butler who probably wouldn't believe it was them stuck in the form of young girls, so he made a decision he would stand by, even if the small, Majestics girls started to annoy him and the Dark Bladers to the verge of suicide, which he highly doubted was possible. "Robert, I need you to do something for me." Robert looked up at him warily, but once he learned that all he had to do was write a note, he agreed vigorously.

"Why does Robby need to write a note?" Enrique asked Cenotaph as he tugged at the mummy's robe, Robert sent a glare at him for calling him Robby. "You're going to be staying with us for a while, until you go back to normal." Cenotaph said, upon hearing the answer Enrique promptly started walking over to see what Robby was writing, and Johnny threw a fit, same with Lupenex, the two were so alike, not that anyone would tell them that for fear of being painfully annihilated.

"I don't want to stay with the werewolf!" Johnny exclaimed at the same time as Lupenex stated. "I'm not staying with my rival turned little girl!" The two glared at each other and growled, and frankly, the Dark Bladers and Majestics were both surprised at how much like a dog Johnny sounded, not that they would tell him that either.

"There." Robert had just finished his letter with a very grand looking signature, his handwriting was very elegant, as one would expect from the oh so honorable Robert Jurgen, no one would ever be able to forge his signature, that was for sure.

"Okay, let us be off then." Sanquinex said as he held on to the little girl version of Robert's hand, same with the other Dark Bladers to the Majestics, although Johnny and Lupenex didn't seem to want to be close enough to see each other, let alone hold hands, and both teams sank into the shadows.

Gustav came in but a moment later and he quickly read the note on the table out loud to himself. "Dear Gustav, some urgent business had taken me and my teammates away for awhile, we should be back shortly but do not worry if we do not some back very soon, we can take care of ourselves. Robert Jurgen." Gustav blinked in a very owlish way. "I wonder what kind of business took Master Robert away this time." He scratched his head before going downstairs to tell the cook he would not need to prepare Robert and his friend's breakfast.

The Dark Bladers and Majestics appeared in an old, abandoned church. "Wow, I would think you'd be afraid of the crucifixes." Johnny commented before he got a smack in the back of the head from Robert. "Speak of such uncouth thing again, Jonathan, and I will officially have your name changed to Joanna." Lupenex started chuckling to himself at the thought of Johnny having a girls name to go with his new body.

"Despite the fact we are humanly challenged, we do not have the weaknesses of other creatures of the night." Meanwhile Johnny was thinking to himself. 'Humanly challenged, more like evil, undead monsters!'

Oliver and Enrique were looking around, whoever thought that a church could look so creepy, foreboding and utterly evil? They clutched on the Cenotaph and Zomb's robes and whimpered as a flash of lightening light up the main room for a few seconds and thunder roared loudly, then the sound of rain falling hard onto the roof reverberated through the building. Cenotaph looked down at Enrique, eyebrows raised in mild amusement as Zomb looked down at Oliver with something akin to worry in his eyes.

Robert and Sanquinex sighed in unison, how were their teams going to survive the night together, in a creepy church, with a thunderstorm going on right above them?

FASH: Tune in next chapter to find out how the thunderstorm goes, is my WAFFY alarm going off? Why yes it is, so get ready for some WAFF, sap, fluff and all that other cute stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: This is funny, I'm going to have all the Majestics super scared of the thunder storm! It will be so awesomely cute and kawaii and WAFFY and fluffy and. (Goes on and on about how great this chapter will be.) And guess who's going to comfort them? Why, the Dark Bladers of course! At least Cenotaph and Lupenex! It's story time!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Oliver and Enrique simply would not calm down, every time that Zomb and Cenotaph had gotten them to gain a bit more of their lost composure, lightening would strike, thunder would crash, and the two Majestics would become nothing more that a whimpering heap that clutched onto Zomb/Cenotaph for dear life. Johnny, who would never admit to being unnerved by the storm, let alone being afraid of it, just clutched tightly onto Lupenex's robe, Lupenex, who wasn't enjoying seeing his nemeses afraid as much as he thought he would, just sighed and scooped the little red headed girl into his arms. Robert wasn't nervous, him, Robert Jurgen, the best beyblader in all of Europe, of course he wasn't scared, the fear of his teammates was just affecting him, that was all, so whenever a loud burst of thunder sounded he only freaked out, a bit mind you, because his teammates were freaking out, that was all, he wasn't afraid, he just needed to grip onto Sanquinex's robe for comfort. That's right, only comfort, no fear here, nope, zero, zilch, zip, nothing, nil. Then of course the lightening had to go flashing again and all the little chibi girls who used to be teenaged guys whimpered and clutched madly at Sanquinex/Zomb/Lupenex/Cenotaph.

"Would you stop grabbing my arm?" Lupenex growled out to the chibi female Johnny who was digging her nails into his flesh from fright, Johnny, being that he had much bigger, girlier eyes now, widened them and made herself look completely innocent, Lupenex sighed and shook his head slowly, the smile on his face hid by the shadows and his silvery grey hair.

Sanquinex's eyes drifted to the little girl beside him. 'This is pure, unadulterated torture, we have to get the Majestics' minds off the storm! But how?' Sanquinex pondered on the question for a moment, before coming up with an interesting idea. 'We'll tell them a story, but no a scary one, God forbid they wake up screaming all through the hours of darkness from nightmares.' He quickly shared his plan to his comrades, who wanted nothing more than to get these kids to be quiet, and so the story telling began. Cenotaph, being the eldest, started off.

"Once upon a time, in a land where water was scarce, there was a Goddess of war named Sekhmet, she was often found wandering the sandy dunes alone, a spear in hand, ready to protect everyone from the Dark Gods and Goddesses that often tried to rule the land. One day she found a boy in the desert, not knowing what to do, she brought him to here friend, Isis, the Lady of Life. The boy soon recovered and promised to somehow repay the kind Gods and Goddesses who had taken care of them. But they did not need nothing from the boy, and war was reigning over their land, soon time would come for battle." Cenotaph stopped when Enrique put up his hand and started waving it madly around. "What?" "What was the boys' name?" Cenotaph said the first name that came to mind. "Jamie." "You can do better than that." "Fine, Kurt." "But-" "Do you want me to stop?" Enrique shook his head sullenly and Cenotaph started from here he left off. "During the last hours of the war, the Dark Gods and Goddesses were winning, even Sekhmet was loosing strength, soon she was facing the leader, the serpent Apep, his large fangs dripped with deadly venom." "Ah-hem." Sanquinex cleared his throat and Cenotaph looked over to the leader, then the frightened faces of the children. 'Oh yea, it's not supposed to be scary.' "But before the serpent could strike, Kurt had stabbed it; Apep writhed in pain as Sekhmet finished the job, slicing Apep's head off. Without their leader the other dark ones fled into the shadows, never to be heard from again, and Kurt, happy the he had repaid his dept, lived a long, happy life, serving Sekhmet." He finished his tale, all the little kiddies were silent, that is, until the storm got even worse then before and they started crying/whimpering/going into a fetal position etc.

"Well, I guess I'm next." Lupenex said as he thought over stories that he had learned in his lifetime, before coming up with the perfect one. 'Muwahahahahaha!' He was earning many stares, probably because he was shaking with held in laughter. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl whose name was...." At his point , almost everyone was chanting in their heads. 'Not this story, not this story...' "Cinderella." "NO!" Came the collective cry from six. "YAY!" Came one shout, everyone looked at Oliver. "What, I like this story." She said as she pouted and crossed her arms cutely. "Anyways, her father was good man, and wanting his daughter to have a full childhood, he married a woman who had two young boys-" "It's girls." "I'm making it boys." "But that ruins the story!" "No it doesn't." "Yes it does." "No it doesn't!" "YES!" "NO!" "Would the both of you shut up!" Johnny said angrily as he glared at both Oliver and Lupenex who muttered something unintelligible under their breath, Sanquinex made a mental note to thank the kid for getting the two under control. "Now then, where was I? Oh yes, the mother had two boys around Cinderella's age, one was good and always helped Cinderella, the other, the one most loved by their mother, was always cruel. When Cinderella's father passed away, she quickly became a servant in her own house, her only help coming from her friends, the birds and mice, and her nice step brother. There came a day that there was to be a ball to find the royal twins, Prince Daniel and Princess Donna, a bride and groom. The step mother quickly started dressing her boys up, getting ready for her favorite son to wipe the princess off her feet, but little did she know, Evan, her other son, was helping Cinderella to make a dress out of leftover fabric. Time came for them to go to the ball, the mother and brother would be going in a separate, more elaborate carriage than Even, but Cinderella wasn't nearly done sowing, she started crying and Evan, decided to do something that he would more than likely be punished for. He went into his mothers' room and took the dress from her first wedding." "Why would he do that?" "So Cinderella could have a dress." "Is there not going to be a fairy Godmother?" "No." "But that ruins the magical feel of the story." "I do not care." "But-" "Guys! Shut up! Thank you!" Johnny had once again quieted the bickering of Oliver and Lupenex, it was funny, he was Lupenex's worst enemy, and he was getting him to stop fighting with his teammate. Lupenex quickly started off again. "It was terribly out of date and he quickly fixed that by tearing away the puffed sleeves, removing some of the lace from the bodice, and he quickly trimmed the hem so that instead of stretching to the neck, the neckline drooped in a V shape. Cinderella thanked him and managed to wash her hair and face, put the dress on and having no good shoes, just wore her fabric slippers underneath the dress, and was ready just in time for when their ride arrived. At the ball rumors were going around about a lovely pair, the girl more beautiful than one could even imagine, and the man handsome and strong. The price and princess soon met and fell in love with them. The mother and son were outraged and tried to hurt the elegant Cinderella, but it was no use, the price defended her from them and the duo were thrown out of the castle for wreaking havoc. Daniel and Donna both proposed to Cinderella and Evan, and they got married and they all lived happily ever, except for the mother and brother who spent the rest of their lives cleaning the old house." Lupenex finished the story happily, the kids seemed almost asleep, wait a minute, did they not like his story? Lupenex growled, how dare they not like his story.

"Relax, the storm is almost over and it's abut time they had some sleep, it's been a long day." Sanquinex said as he tried to calm the temperamental werewolf down. "Yes, whatever." He said as he got a blanket out to cover the little girl Johnny up, same with the rest of the Dark Bladers for their own used to be rivals.

"So then. How are we going to get them back to normal?"

FASH: that was to long for me, I hate typing and typing a lot is a horrible burden, I have around one thousand five hundred words in this chapter, so don't tell me it wasn't long, it's long to me. Anyways, review and make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: I hope you like this chapter, I work hard for your reviews people, that's a little hint to give me more reviews, so, gimme, gimme, gimme!

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Dark Bladers conversed deeply into the night and into the early morning about how they were going to reverse the spell, so far the only thing they came up with was finding some really obsessive fan girls to kiss the Majestics, but would that reverse the spell? Besides, they doubted whatever obsessive fan girls they might find would believe that their obsession were not in their normal bodies and that they would have to kiss a little girl. They no longer felt like battling the Majestics, well, Lupenex did, but he took his rivalry farther than the others, besides, they would have an unfair advantage, so what was the point in battling when you knew you would win? Seeing as they were what they were, they did not need nearly as much sleep as normal mortals, so it was fine for them to get to sleep at one o' clock and still wake up at seven, ready to wake their little 'charges' up.

"Get up Enrique." So far the only Majestic who hadn't gotten up yet was Enrique, the lazy blonde just snuggled deeper into his blanket and muttered soothing about not wanting to be tutored today. Cenotaph was quickly getting annoyed and made a plan in his head to get the troublesome boy out of bed, ready, three, two, one. "RAHH!" Cenotaph started to tickle Enrique vigorously, poor, poor Enrique didn't stand a chance and was quickly begging for Cenotaph to stop, he did, after a few more brushes along Enrique's sides.

Sanquinex looked on in amusement, the two teams who used to be enemies, were getting along pretty well, even Lupenex and Johnny's behavior was exceptional, which was saying a lot, come on, it was Johnny and Lupenex, since when were they civil, especially to each other? 'This is going to turn out to be a very interesting occasion.' He thought to himself with a grin, which only Robert noticed. "And what, pray tell, are you so happy about?" He asked, a little angrier than usual, hey, he was suck in the form of a small girl, what guy wouldn't be mad, other than a pedophile, and the worst part was it was all his fault, not to mention he had dragged his teammates into it as well. "Nothing, nothing." Sanquinex replied, grin morphing into a smirk that Robert whished he could wipe off Sanquinex's finely chiseled, handsome face. 'Wait a minute, where did finely chiseled and handsome come from?' Robert thought as his eyes went wide and he nearly fell over. "You okay?" Sanquinex asked as he stooped down to Robert's level, face right across from his, their eyes boring into each others. "Yes, fine as fine could be." Robert muttered and Sanquinex smirked.

Oliver was having fun, a little to much fun, apparently Zomb had a candy stash and Oliver found it, and now he was happily colouring the walls with crayons that he had found. The drawings were really... Interesting, to say the least, they were stick figures of the Dark Bladers and Majestics doing very odd things, picking flowers, dancing, dressing up as..... Girls, princesses to be precise, Oliver was giggling like crazy, which drew everyone's attention to him, the Majestics all sighed.

"Why, why must people keep sugar products around him?" Enrique asked the ceiling sadly, which didn't seem to keen on answering so Enrique just crossed his arms and pouted, a sight that Cenotaph couldn't help but find cute. 'Aw. I never though Enrique could look so innocent, even as a kid, a female kid.'

"Heeheeheehee." Oliver was constantly giggling, at nothing at all; he had reverted to a childlike state of mind, which went very well with his newly obtained body. Zomb was looking at the boy turned small girl with large eyes, Oliver was just to hyper, any second now the sugar would kick in even more and he would be bouncing off the walls, Zomb should know, it was his candy that Oliver had devoured. Sure enough, Oliver started shaking, the smile on his face widening, and with a large burst of sugar energy he was off!

"YAAAAA!" Oliver started running around in circles, happily waving his arms like a lunatic and no watching where he/she was going, so it came as no surprise when he tripped over an uneven brick, crashing down on the floor and scraping his knee, and we all know what happens after that.

"WHAAAAAAA!" Oliver started crying, an ear splitting sound that could rival a banshee's scream, the Dark Bladers and Majestics covered their ears as they watched Zomb try and calm the wailing girl down, it was very amusing, and it seemed the only way he could get Oliver to calm down was by promising to give him more candy. Zomb turned away, happy that he had gotten Oliver to stop crying, when he was met with six glaring eyes. "What?"

Poor Zomb didn't see it coming, the chibi Majestics girls started beating him for giving Oliver more candy, it was a very enlightening experience, the moral of the story is, don't piss off teenaged guys who had been turned into little girls, they can still beat you up.

So there Zomb was, lying on the floor, he wouldn't be able to move for a while without causing himself pain, so Oliver had taken it upon herself to help him, so she was currently covering him with a ton of band aids that she got from who-knows-where, so know he resembled Cenotaph more than his normal self. "There there Zomb, you're ALL better now." Oliver said perkily as she patted him on the back, but since she was still sugar high it was more like slapping him on the back, and it hurt poor Zomb, not that you could tell, he was already moaning and groaning from the earlier inflicted pain.

"Yep, whenever you need to extract revenge on someone, sick a sugar high Oliver on them." Enrique said with an odd smile, he seemed to be enjoying Zomb's pain for the moment, much like the other two Majestics, a hyper Oliver was a terrible thing to have on your hands.

"Yes, I'll need to remember that next time...." Sanquinex smirked as he imagined Oliver wreaking havoc, and Robert, being that he was a chibi girl for the moment and he could use that as his excuse, inwardly melted at the expression on Sanquinex's face.

And so Oliver settled down in a few hours and she quickly went to sleep, you can only stay sugar high for so long, and the Dark Bladers and Majestics enjoyed the silence, although Zomb was rather depressed Oliver was no longer awake. 'But why am I feeling this way?' He asked himself, but all would be reviled later.

FASH: I hope you liked that, I think Oliver is the type of guy to get a sugar high, which is why I loved writing this chapter, remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: More cute stuff here, as always! (Scoffs) Like I would write a fic that doesn't have some cuteness, wait a minute, yes I did.... Oh well, this fic is cute. I'm having so much trouble writing it because I want to refer to the Majestics as guys, but for the time being their girls, I just manage to confuse myself.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Oliver slept soundly that night, it was the crash after the high he was going through, so the rest of the Dark Bladers and Majestics didn't have to listen to the insane giggling of a small, female, sugar high Oliver, good thing to, then they'd have to pulverize Zomb some more for giving the kid even more sugar.

That morning, Robert and Sanquinex were the only ones who were up early, Robert due to habit, and Sanquinex due to the fact that he really didn't need too much sleep. They were both sitting on the front step of the church, watching the sun rise, there was an awkward silence between them. "So..." Robert didn't really know what to talk about, hey, would you know what to talk about to guy that considered you his worst enemy for a long time, and was a vampire. "My teammates and I didn't mean to curse you guys you know, we didn't know that if we won you'd turn into........ Humanly challenged people." He scuffed his shoes on the cement steps and blushed, a very uncharacteristic thing for him to do. Sanquinex raised his eyebrows at the unusual expression on Robert's face. "It's okay, one good thing about being 'evil undead monsters' is that we can scare little children." He had said it as joke, but from the way Robert was looking at him, the kid obviously thought he was telling the truth. "I'm kidding." "Oh."

Johnny and Lupenex were the next ones to awaken, although it wasn't by choice, Johnny was used to Robert waking him up at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning, and Lupenex, who was sleeping right by Johnny, heard the shuffling of the blankets beside him with his super hearing. Johnny sat up and angrily rubbed at his eyes, blinking blearily as he saw a certain silver haired werewolf get up beside him. "Mornin'." Johnny yawned out, Lupenex watched in a strange sort of fascination as the girls' eyes clouded over with sleep, making them turn darker. 'What is this that I'm feeling?' He thought, rather frustrated that he had no clue about the emotions coursing through him.

Enrique was currently clutching on what she though was her pillow, but it wasn't, want to know what it was? It was Cenotaph, Enrique had shifted closer to the mummy in sleep and was attracted to the bodily warmth, which was why Enrique was currently hugging onto Cenotaph's mid section. I wonder what will happen when they wake up.

Zomb was sleeping, trying to recover from all the injuries he sustained yesterday, whoever thought that little girls could be so freakishly tough? And Oliver was practically draped over him. While Zomb was laying on his back, Oliver was using his chest as a pillow, it was so cute, good thing there weren't any rabid fan girls in sight.

Robert and Sanquinex entered the church, only to see Lupenex staring at Johnny, who seemed too tired to notice the intense gaze, and then their gaze shifted over to Oliver and Zomb. They nearly choked on their air supply when they saw them sleeping like that. And then their eyes swept over to Enrique and Cenotaph, the mummy was now holding onto Enrique as well, there was one though that flashed through each of their minds. 'My team is weird.'

Johnny finally seemed to notice Lupenex's intent look. "Yes?" he asked, rather annoyed that his nervous system or whatever it was, woke him up o early, at least, to him it was early. "Nothing." "You were staring at me." "No I wasn't." "Yes you were." "Was not!" "Were to!" 'Was not!" "Robert and Sanquinex will back me up on this, he was staring, wasn't he." Sanquinex and Robert didn't exactly feeling like getting into this conversation.

"I'm sure you can sort this among yourselves without acting to childish and killing each other." Robert said and Sanquinex nodded, both Johnny and Lupenex growled at them, but shut up when their team captains glared at them.

Enrique was finally beginning to stir. 'Mmm.... Warm.....' He slowly opened his eyes to see, a torso, a male torso, her eyes slowly went up the form, landing on the face of Cenotaph. "AHH!" He tried to jump back, but he was trapped in Cenotaph's arms, and his yell quickly woke the mummy up, and when Cenotaph jumped up, hey smashed their forehead together. "OW!"

Oliver and Zomb woke up, wanting to kill the people who were screaming and yelling and detaining them from sleep, it was annoying, when their both finally noticed that Oliver had made Zomb her personal pillow, they both blushed, but instead of making a huge deal out of it, they just slowly, quietly got up and went to see what all the commotion was about.

Enrique was crying and rubbing at his bruising forehead, and Cenotaph was just sitting there, it seemed he had more of an immunity to pain than the blonde girl, as heard by the insistent wailing for Enrique, poor Cenotaph, poor everyone, it was like Oliver when she got hurt, except worse.

"WAHHHHHHH!" And so everyone was beginning to get a headache, especially Cenotaph who happened to b right beside the screaming child. 'Why won't he just shut up?' Cenotaph asked himself miserably as he tried to calm the crying blonde down. "Now now, no need to cry, it can't hurt that much." If possible, the crying escalated till Enrique was nearly shrieking. 'Think, think, think....' Cenotaph quickly kissed Enrique on the forehead, the crying quickly stopped. "There, all better now." Cenotaph said happily, pleased that he had gotten the crying menace to shut up. Enrique was just staring into space, a light blush on her cheeks. 'Wha?'

The others were gapping, some had their mouths open in shock, meanwhile a certain green haired girl was mentally going on about how cute that was. 'Aw. That was so sweet, so cute, so interesting and sappy!'

FASH: Well, how's the rest of this day going to turn out? Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: Heeheehee, I'm riding the waves of a sugar high, beware!

""-speech

''thoughts

After the incident with Enrique and Cenotaph, which Oliver was still going on about in her mind, there seemed to e absolutely nothing to do! Sure there were many crawlspaces and places to hide in the church, but when the people you were playing hide and seek with could morph through walls and suddenly appear behind you, well, it wasn't as much fun for the person hiding. So the group of eight were sitting in a circle, boredly looking out the stained glass windows, some of which were shattered, looking at the floor, of the walls, of in one case looking at the giant chandelier overhead that kept on dully sparkling, making a bunch of pretty colours float around. (Guess who keeps staring at that!)

Lupenex was muttering and growling to himself, probably because Johnny was currently poking him in the arm, constantly and always in the same place, and while it may have been amusing to her, Lupenex was very easily agitated. So with one final growl, he pounced and started tickling the girl. "AHHAHAHAHAHA! Stop- s-stop it! Hahahaha!" Johnny was trying to control the insane giggles flowing out of her mouth, the others jus looked on, either amused or annoyed, Robert and Sanquinex sighed, knowing that they were going to have to be the ones to pull their teammates apart, seeing as Enrique, Cenotaph, Oliver and Zomb were to amused and happy that something was happening to do anything to separate the two.

"Lupenex, get off him." Sanquinex began dragging Lupenex back and Robert stood in front of Johnny, stern expression on her face. "Hey, he's the one who started it." Johnny pointed over to Lupenex who huffed and crossed his arms indignantly. "You were annoying him." 'How do you know that?" "Because you annoy me as well, on a daily basis." "But you haven't done anything about it." "Because I'm used to it." "You weren't when you first met me." "Yes, well I have more self control than Lupenex." "HEY!" Lupenex shouted, he had self control, it just happened to wander away every once and a while.

Oliver giggled and clapped, apparently the conversation amused him more than the petty, sparkling colours of the chandelier, Zomb just smiled, happy to see Oliver was happy, but why? (You all know why, but the characters don't so shush!)

After the 'fight' if you could really call it that it was more like an annoying exchange of words, annoying to one person, amusing to everyone else. Anyways, after that it went back to being a very boring day, yep, nothing to do.

"Hey, where are we anyways?" Enrique suddenly asked an intelligent question. (Gasp! I'm just kidding, I love that blonde womanizer!)

"In a rather uninhabited part of the English countryside." Sanquinex replied calmly as he glanced at the blonde with his blood red eyes, the girl seemed excited by this. "COOL! English accents are hot!" He began talking elatedly to himself while beside him Cenotaph had an odd expression on his face; it looked a lot like jealousy.

'Man, this is boring.' Johnny glanced around the room and his eyes landed on Lupenex, who seemed to have been staring at him, their eyes were locked on one another, until.

"I KNOW, LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" If it weren't for the fact that everyone had threatened Zomb not to give Oliver any more candy or sugar products under pain of death, everyone would have sworn that Oliver was sugar high.

"No." Robert ad Sanquinex said together, under no circumstance or for any reason at all would they be caught playing.

"Robert, truth or dare?" Robert sighed, stupid Oliver and Enrique and their puppy dog eyes, how was he supposed to know that their eyes could get s big, teary and shiny?

"Truth." "Aw. You're no fun." "Just get on with the question Enrique." Robert said in exasperation. "Have you ever sung in the shower?" Robert gave Enrique an odd look. "No." "Johnny, truth or dare?" Johnny being who he was, Johnny, was so brave, courageous and stubborn, that he decided to choose. "Dare." "I dare you to not fight with Lupenex for the remainder of our time here." That got Johnny to open and close his mouth for a while like a fish out of water while Robert and Sanquinex both thought. 'Finally, some quiet.' Then they took a look at Oliver and Enrique and thought. 'Well, more quiet than usual.' "Lupenex, truth or dare?" Lupenex puffed out his chest. "Dare." He stated proudly, but he lost his smirk when he saw the grin Johnny was sending his way. "I dare you to, streak." Everyone stared at Johnny, who seemed to be very pleased with himself.

"Johnny, is this a ploy so you can see Lupenex naked?" Enrique asked aloud, both Johnny and Lupenex blushed and glared at the blonde. "Heh, never mind." Enrique waved her hands around, not exactly feeling like dieing, she liked life, yep, liked it so much she loved it.

After Lupenex streaked, although there was no purpose because the nearest populated town was ten miles away, Lupenex came back, quickly dressed in his dark robes, and panted from excursion, Johnny seemed a little distracted from the sight and she just kept on staring, a funny grin on her face.

"Sanquinex.... Truth.. Or.... Dare....." Poor Lupenex looked about ready to fall over, and he was sitting down! "Truth." Lupenex paused for a while, thinking over what he should do, all the stalling was getting Sanquinex kind of nervous. "Do you have a crush on Robert?" Sanquinex broke out into a cold sweat, did he dare tell the truth, that he had grown fond of his old nemesis, a little too fond? Well, he supposed he had to. "Yes...."

FASH: And what will be Robert's reaction to this? Oh, you'll see, although I think it's rather obvious.


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: Goody, goody, yea, here it comes, will Sanquinex and Robert get together, and then the rest of the teams can to, and then the spells affect will finally wear away? Did I just give away the plot? Find out now!

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Yes...." Robert stared at Sanquinex her blush matching the one on his face. 'He, has a crush on me?' Robert's eyes glazed over and a silly, uncharacteristic grin to shape on his face, which quickly turned into a look of surprise when Sanquinex grabbed onto her hand and stared dragging her to a dark, secluded corner. "We need to talk." Was the only thing he said before throwing a door open and bringing Robert down a bunch a stairs to a place where even Lupenex wouldn't be able to hear them.

Back upstairs the members of the Majestics and Dark Bladers were staring at the closed, and more than likely locked door. "....Well, that was interesting." Was the only thing Enrique could come up with, the others silently nodded, and wondered what was going on behind that door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Robert asked as he tried to remove the blush from her face, but it wasn't working, as soon as they had gotten to the lowest level Sanquinex had immediately sat down and placed Robert in his lap, and if that wasn't enough, Robert could feel each exhaling breath from Sanquinex, because his mouth was right by her ear. "I just wanted to make sure the others were out of shouting distance before the shock faded and you went on a rampage." Now, that confused Robert, and even as a little girl she was very smart. 'Wait a minute, does Sanquinex think I don't like him?' The very idea was nonsense. "Oh, so you think you're the only one with a crush." Robert stated, rather annoyed that Sanquinex was trying to predict her emotions. "I'll have you know that I have one to." Robert could feel Sanquinex's arms tightening around her, in fear, in protection, she didn't know, but she knew she had to finish what she was saying. "And guess who it's on." Sanquinex drew in a shaky breath. "Who?" Robert turned around so she could look Sanquinex in the eyes. "You." And slowly, so slowly, their lips came together, they were lost in each other, so neither noticed a strange glow surrounding Robert, until they opened their eyes and Sanquinex felt a much heavier bundle on his lap. "Robert dear, I know I may sound offensive, but could you get off, you're heavy." This earned Sanquinex a playful slap on the side of the head. "It's good to be male and old again." Robert said as he stretched, Sanquinex gave him an odd look. "Old, hello, immortal vampire over here."

"I wonder what's going on down there." Cenotaph said, the two team leaders had been gone for a fairly long time and both the Majestics and Dark bladers were worried that they had somehow killed each other off, although they seemed to get along together just fine. They all turned when they heard the door creak open and gapped at what they saw.

"ROBERT! How the hell did you get back to normal?" Johnny asked angrily, nope he didn't enjoy being female one bit, meanwhile everyone else who had listened about the spell was grinning. "Sanquinex you dog!" Lupenex chuckled to himself as Johnny just raised her eyebrows. "I hate to remind you of this, but you're the closest ting to a dog here." She said with a smirk, Lupenex would have loved to wipe that smirk off Johnny's face, in a more interesting way than one would think, when the hand of Sanquinex grasped his shoulder and Johnny was pulled up into a pair of arms. "Now now Johnny, do you not remember your dare?" Robert asked, Johnny muttered to herself but nodded. "Yea yea, I remember perfectly." She grumbled as Robert set her down beside Lupenex and ruffled her hair and saying. "Play nice." 'Oh I'll play nice alright, just give me a few Barbie dolls to decapitate first. Muwahahahaha! Say goodbye to your goods Ken!' Lupenex sent a worried look at Johnny, the kid was shaking from withheld laughter. 'I'm not sure I want to know what he-she-, oh hell, Johnny's still a guy, kind of, I don't want to know what he's thinking.' He shook his head, stupid spell, it was confusing him.

"Aw. No fair, why do you get to get back to normal?" Oliver whined as she looked up at Robert, who just smirked. "I'm special." Sanquinex hugged him from behind. "Of course you are." Enrique was looking at the newly formed couple with wide eyes, her pupils and irises had shrunk, and his mouth as opening and closing repeatedly, but no words were coming out, yes, he was apparently in a state of shock.

"Uh, I think Enrique is surprised." Cenotaph said as he waved his hand in front of Enrique's non-focusing eyes. "You think?" Oliver said as he went over, observed Enrique for a moment, and then Oliver smacked Enrique in the back of the head. "OW! What did you do that for?" The blond asked, clutching at her poor, aching skull. Oliver jut giggled and skipped away, Cenotaph was sending disbelieving stares at said green haired girl and went up to Enrique. "Are you okay?" He asked, Enrique looked up and Cenotaph found himself lost in a sea of sapphire blue.

Enrique blinked rapidly, Cenotaph was just staring at her, normally that would be considered creepy, but now it was just kind of, enlightening , Enrique had never noticed how red hose eyes were before, nearly the colour of crimson, and they seemed to glow with an unknown emotion that made Enrique feel butterflies in his stomach. 'I never felt like this with Rosetta or Bianca.'

"Ah hem!" The two finally separated their eyes from each others and saw Johnny and Lupenex looking at them with smirks on their faces. "Are we interrupting something?" Lupenex asked, Cenotaph felt the extreme urge to sack the werewolf. (To sack a guy is to hit them where it hurts!) "No you are not." He ground out, glaring at said werewolf full force and man, if glares could kill, Lupenex would be worm food. "Good, just checking." And Johnny and Lupenex walked away, obviously very proud of themselves.

"I pity you, you have to live with Lupenex, I see Johnny on occasion." Enrique piped up, somehow that didn't make Cenotaph feel better.

FASH: Enrique and Cenotaph are starting to get some new feelings, Johnny and Lupenex are coexisting in harmony now, and Oliver is just perky to the point of people thinking they need to give him riddilen, who will get together next time? Read on and find out!


	8. Chapter 8

FASH: Anyways, Robert's back to normal now, so will he help give his friends a little push (of the edge of a cliff) into the river of love with Sanquinex? More than likely not, he's too proper, but at least he's back to normal!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Robert, being back to normal and all, was getting really annoyed with his teammates, and Sanquinex's teammates. 'Good grief, it's obvious they like each other, can't they just kiss and makeup or something?' He sighed a sat down on the floor, looking at the six others in the room with a placid stare. Oliver was teaching Zomb how to play patty cake, Cenotaph was teaching Enrique, who happened to be sitting in Cenotaph's lap, about Egyptian history, and by the looks of it, Johnny and Lupenex were plotting something. 'Where did Sanquinex disappear to?' He thought as he looked around, the vampire was no where in sight. 'How bothersome...' Then he felt breath on his neck and he quickly turned to see a grinning Sanquinex. "Well, you seem unnaturally happy today, may I ask why?" Sanquinex grinned and pointed in the direction of Johnny and Lupenex. "Not only are those two getting along, but." He lowered his voice. "I know what they're scheming." Robert looked once more at Johnny and Lupenex, who seemed to be quietly cackling at their plan. "Oh, do tell." "Well, they're going to..."

"And then we start prodding the unconscious Enrique with this candle stick holder." Johnny said proudly, holding up said candle stick holder, Lupenex nodded and glanced over at the two conversing blondes. 'They won't know what hit 'em! Muwahahaha!' Lupenex began crawling silently behind Cenotaph, and Johnny ran over to a bunch of ropes, and started undoing the one that held up the chandelier.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Robert asked as he eyed the hyperactive redhead and the crutching werewolf. "Nah, let's see how this turns out." Sanquinex said as he wrapped his arms around Robert, who snuggled into the embrace.

"ROAR!" Lupenex pounced on Cenotaph, or at least where he had been, Enrique had noticed Lupenex sneaking up on them and had informed the mummy, who had tensed up, ready to leap away at a moment's notice. So Lupenex pounced on just a bit of Cenotaph's robe, which was enough to make the blade mummy fall and send the other blonde hurtling through the air, crashing against Oliver, who started crying, so Zomb started comforting her, Johnny's grip on the rope had loosened and it was starting to painfully slip from her hand, so she let go, and the chandelier dropped in an array of beautiful colours, right on top of Lupenex. "Oops...."

Robert and Sanquinex were sniggering from the side lines as Johnny rushed over to Lupenex and started slapping his face in an effort to get him up.

"Wake. (SLAP) Up. (SLAP) You. (SLAP SLAP) Moron!" Lupenex opened his eyes and glared at the red head, tugging at her braid. "I am awake." He started rubbing at his cheeks that were now a vivid shade of red. 'Well, that did not work out the way I expected.' He then felt something latch onto him in a hug. 'Wha?' He looked down and there was Johnny, hugging him like he was about to die. "You moron, you scared me, I thought you were hurt." He whispered so that only Lupenex could hear. 'Do I really affect Johnny that much now?' Lupenex thought in a mild state of shock as he hugged back.

Robert sighed. "Seeing as we're the only sane ones; I suppose we're going to have to clean up all that shattered glass." He sighed again and Sanquinex smirked. "My dear Robert, haven't you ever watched Mary Poppins, just think of it as a game." And he began dragging the, rather surprised, Robert over to the mess. 'And he knows about Mary Poppins how?'

"So Cenotaph, they pulled the dead people's brains through their noses?" Enrique asked in mild disgust, Cenotaph nodded and Enrique suddenly went eye to eye with the mummy. "Does that mean you don't have a brain?" Cenotaph stared at Enrique in shock, he didn't know if he should be insulted, or if he should explain to Enrique that he hadn't always been a mummy, and that the transformation into one had not taken his brain, nor any of his intestines. "I have a brain Enrique, that's why I'm a smart blonde." Enrique nodded and began turning around, but looked back in his eyes. "Are you trying t say I'm a dumb blonde." "Nooooo." 'You're a cute blonde.' "Okay then!" Enrique hugged Cenotaph enthusiastically and pulled away, they were both looking deeply into each others eyes and their faces crept closer together, loser and closer, till their lips brushed, Enrique felt all tingly on the inside, but it was way more than he expected, he opened his eyes and saw that he was glowing, and growing to his normal height, his pigtails shortened and became his usual, messy hairstyle, his eyes grew smaller and his face became more angular. "Hey, I'm me again!" He glomped onto Cenotaph, who fell over from the added weight. "Enrique, get off." "No." Enrique snuggled into Cenotaph's chest. "Ah-hem, there are children in the room." Robert said, Enrique looked over and indeed, both Johnny and Oliver were suffering from nosebleeds, then they revolted against Robert. "We aren't kids!" "We're only this way because of you! It's your entire fault!" They tried to tackle him, but they were too small to do any damage, so they just clutched onto his legs. "Would you let go?" "NO!" They yelled in unison, Robert gave a pleading look to Sanquinex, who seemed very content in watching Robert be tortured by two leech wannabes. "Fine, don't help." The he tried walking, he didn't get very far before he fell over, he laid his head on one upraised hand, and tapped his other hands finger in an annoyed matter. "I think Lupenex and Zomb will get jealous if you hang off of me like rabid fan girls." The two attached to Robert's legs looked at each other, then Robert, and then Lupenex and Zomb immediately detached themselves. Robert stomped over to the smirking Sanquinex. "How did you know that would work?" The vampire asked, eyebrows rising up. "They're my teammates, I can read them like an open book, it won't be long till all the Majestics are back to normal, and we'll all be paired up with a Dark Blader, who would have thought?"

FASH: Well Robert, you know what? I knew you would all get together, because I am the almighty authoress, bow to my power and my frequent updates! Anyways, only a few more chapter left to write, only two more people to get together, so I'll probably have three more chapters, then this fic'll be over and done with! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

FASH: Who we be the next to get back to normal, it's a fifty-fifty chance between Oliver and Johnny, who will it possibly be?

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man, bake me a cake whenever you can..." Oliver was obviously having fun playing patty cake with Zomb, in fact, Lupenex had woken up that morning to the soft chanting and couldn't get back to sleep because they didn't stop!

Lupenex growled and plugged his ears, which did block the noise either, he had told them to stop, he had put a pillow over his head, he had covered his head with the blanket, but he could still hear them! It was driving him insane! Beside him Johnny stirred, come to think of it, the others were getting up to. 'Good, soon they'll get annoyed to and we'll all force those two to stop playing that child's game!' It was to bad for Lupenex that the others didn't have his remarkable hearing, so they easily went back to sleep. 'Grrr. If I'm going to suffer, someone is going to suffer with me!' And of course, he perfect choice in that matter was Johnny, so he stared shaking the red head awake.

"But mommy.... I.... Don't want to wear a.... Kilt....." Johnny muttered as she tried moving away from the thing disturbing her sleep. Lupenex's eyes went wide, he was imagining Johnny in a kilt no doubt, a bit of drool began making its' way down his chin then the infernal song seemed to get louder. Wiping said saliva off his face with his cloak he began shaking Johnny again. "Get Oliver to stop playing with Zomb!" He ordered, hey, he was cranky, he had lost a lot of sleep because of the two green haired menaces. "Why don't you just get Zomb to stop playing with Oliver?" Johnny sleepily replied, curling up in his blanket.

Lupenex growled to himself, Oliver and Zomb had finally stopped their little game and had gone back to sleep, but Lupenex knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for a minute before he had to wake up, the sun was beginning to rise, se, being in the cranky mood that he was, he snatched the blanket off of Johnny.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Johnny asked, her voice low and dangerous, of course, that appealed to Lupenex on so many levels, so it was kind of useless trying to scare him, now, maybe if Johnny started glaring like- Oh, wait, that was the glare Lupenex wasn't very fond of, the one that practically promised death. 'Oh well, what can Johnny do stuck in that little female body?' Apparently, a hell of a lot.

Johnny pounced, a very Lupenex like thing to do, and began tickling the werewolf, to bad Lupenex wasn't ticklish at all. Lupenex frowned, Johnny frowned back, Johnny smirked, Lupenex suddenly did feel very secure. "Oliver, Zomb!" He whispered as loudly as he could and the two gave a look screaming. 'What the hell do you want?' "Play patty cake." The two seemed to notice Lupenex's face pale and they both smirked, a very scary sight. Lupenex started thrashing, but since he didn't want Johnny to fly off somewhere and get hurt because of him, he settled down and took in his torture. After five minutes straight of Oliver and Zomb playing patty cake, Johnny was getting annoyed. 'Man, how long had those two been up doing this before? They must be really simple minded or something.' Johnny shook her head, trying to get that stupid, chanting song out of it, Lupenex took notice of his annoyance and smirked. "See, it's annoying when they keep going n and on isn't it." Johnny nodded. "Do you think they'll stop if we threatened them to?" She asked, Lupenex gave her a weird look. "Noooo." "Well, then, let's go outside." Johnny got up and started briskly dragging Lupenex to the doors, and chilled, fresh morning air.

Oliver and Zomb looked over as the obviously annoyed people made their way out the church, Oliver giggled. 'I love annoying people, it's so much fun!' She squealed to herself. 'Now what to do?' "Zomb, ant to learn how to play see see?" Zomb nodded and Oliver began teaching him the moves and the rhymes.

It was not long after that when everyone else began waking up. Robert blearily looked around for Johnny, but when they didn't find him he looked around for Lupenex, and when that didn't work out. "Oliver, where did Johnny and Lupenex go?" "Outside." 'ah ha, outside, probably to get away from that annoying song.' Robert started towards the door, Sanquinex in tow. They walked own the steps of the crushed and saw Lupenex sitting on the last one, but where was Johnny? "Lupenex...." Robert started off, then he hear a snore, He walked to the bottom of the steps and saw Lupenex was asleep, and Johnny was curled up in his lap, snoozing away.

"And now the question is, to wake the up, or to not wake them up?" Sanquinex said as he sat beside the sleeping Lupenex, poking his teammates repeatedly on the arm, it didn't wake him up.

Robert sweatdropped at Sanquinex's action. "What are you doing?" "I'm bored." "Is poking Lupenex really hat amusing?" "No. But it's something to do." Robert sighed and grabbed Sanquinex's arm. "Hey! Where are we going?" "On a long, long walk."

Cenotaph, Enrique, Oliver and Zomb were all playing Stella Ella Olla. Small things amuse small minds, just kidding. Anyways, Enrique lost the first round, he hadn't really paid much attention to the rules, then Zomb got out, apparently his reflexes weren't all that fast, and then it was Oliver against cenotaph, and Oliver was the champion! "Let's play again!" The green haired girl said enthusiastically, then the door opened and in walked Lupenex and a, normal Johnny!

"Hey guys!" Johnny did a little wave while the others grinned at his flushed face and messed up hair, oh, they knew what he did.

"Honestly Johnny, in front of a church, what would Robert say if he knew?" Enrique scolded, Johnny thought for a moment before answering. "He'd probably say it was uncouth." This sent the Majestics into a fit of giggles/chuckles.

"Speaking of Robert, where did he go?" Oliver asked, everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe they went for a nature hike or something." Enrique said as he moved back into the circle. "Watch out, I'm going to win this time!" "Sure you will Enrique, sure you will."

FASH: Now the only chibi Majestic girl left is Oliver, but that will be taken care of in the next chapter, won't it, awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

FASH: Two more chapters to go, one to get Zomb and Oliver together, and another to round the story out, I feel so accomplished!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Robert and Sanquinex were out on their 'nature hike' as Enrique put it, although there wasn't really too much nature, grass, weeds, on occasion a tree and perhaps a bird, but anyways, as they were walking they were holding hands and blushing, a very uncharacteristic thing to do for both of them, but you have to understand, they'd never been in love before, it was a whole new wonderful experience for them, a very sappy and corny experience to, like on of those old school chick flicks.

"So, will you be going back to Germany once Johnny and Oliver turn back to normal?" Sanquinex asked the shorter male beside him, Robert nodded. "Yes, I have an obligation, family business I guess you could say, ever since mother and father died I was the one my people looked up to, and, I can't leave them." Robert sighed as he leaned onto Sanquinex. "But you and the Dark Bladers cold always stay with me." He said hopefully, Sanquinex smirked. "I'm not to sure the others would like being around you all year long, but maybe if they were with their counter parts." He shrugged his shoulders and Robert chuckled.

"Stella Ella Olla clap clap clap saying es cheeko cheeko cheecko cheeko shap chap es....." And as you could probable tell, the Majestics and Dark Bladers, minus their team captains of course, were playing Stella Ella Olla, Johnny and Lupenex joined in just because they had nothing else to do. Enrique always seemed to be the first to get out, which drove him into a quiet frenzy, he would mutter to himself about how he'd win next time. Poor, poor Enrique, he was distracted way too easily. "Seven eight nine ten! Your out!" Everyone yelled, Enrique pouted.

"What on earth are you all doing?" Robert drawled out, everyone looked at their teams' captains, locked in each others arms.

"Stella Ella Olla." Oliver replied perkily, a little too perky, but at least he wasn't bouncing off the walls, and I mean that in the most literal way possible. Oliver seemed out of place, being surrounded by male teens and all, but Robert supposed that Oliver liked being a kid; it gave him more of an excuse to be hyper.

'Heeheehee. Enrique got out first again!' Oliver looked around the room, Robert and Sanquinex had neutral expressions, Enrique was pouting, Cenotaph was smiling in amusement, and Johnny and Lupenex were grinning at Enrique, obviously inwardly laughing at the blond, then Oliver's eyes trailed over to Zomb. 'He's soooo roguishly handsome.' Oliver swooned and fell back on the floor, giggling to herself, of course, since no one knew what she was giggling about, she was doing the perfect imitation of a psychopath serial killer. 'I can't believe I like Zomb!' She giggled some more before lifting herself off the floor. (That rhymed!)

"Oliver, you're creeping everyone out." Zomb stated and Oliver looked around, indeed he was creeping people out, Enrique had shifted away from him, and everyone else wore an odd expression like. 'He's going to grow up to be a serial killer.'

"Oh come on guys! What's so scary about little old me?" Oliver fluttered her long eye lashes and everyone sweatdropped, the collective thought in the room after that question was. "Everything.' Well, everyone but Zomb thought that, his answer to the question was. 'You're too cute to be scary.' Not that anyone other than you, me and him will know that.

It was getting dark and everyone had gone to sleep, everyone, except for our favorite green haired Majestic. 'I wonder if Zomb likes me, if he would ever like me.' He looked around at his teammates, eyes stopping on Johnny. 'Well, Johnny and Lupenex had the worst rivalry of all and they still got together, so I suppose I'm not completely hopeless.' Oliver sighed, he had to ask Zomb. "Zomb. Zomb." Oliver started poking Zomb repeatedly on his arm; he was getting very amused by it when Zomb finally woke up. "What is it?" Oliver tried to form words, but nothing that came out of her mouth was coherent. Zomb seemed to be getting very amused by Oliver's lack of speech, when she finally blurted out. "I think I love you!" (Sappy eh?) Zomb's face formed an expression of shock and he went completely silent, Oliver took this as a bad sign. "I'm sorry I-mrhp." Oliver's apology was cut short when a pair of lips descended on his, Oliver eagerly kissed back and felt funny, like he id the night before all of this happened, and when they pulled apart Oliver realized he was back to normal! He smiled at Zomb, who smiled back, no words were needed, and he snuggled up against him, and his mind was finally put to rest as he slept.

"Aw, how cute." Enrique said as he and the others found Oliver, a normal Oliver, and Zomb just waking up. "Why good morning Oliver, welcome to the relationship club, population, us." Enrique said haughtily before Johnny smacked him in the back of the head. "OW!" "Hehehe..." "I hate you Johnny."

Robert sighed. 'Well, at least their all back to their normal, dysfunctional selves.' He smiled and shook his head in exasperation. 'I suppose we should go back now, I'm sure Gustav is wondering where we are and why we haven't contacted him." The other Majestics rolled their eyes skyward, butlers that you've known and that have been taking care of you since birth could be real mother hens, they should know. "Yes, I suppose we should." Oliver got up, grasping Zomb's hand. "Well, I can't say that my parents didn't expect me to be gay, my mom will have the time of her life when she meets you." 'Yea, she'll try and give you a make over.'

"Okay guys, do your creepy, dissolving into shadows thing." Enrique said, Cenotaph sweatdropped. 'I'm going to have to force him to study aren't I? Oh well, I'll be good motivation.'

And the Dark Bladers and Majestics left the old church, ready to tackle the new paths ahead of them.

FASH: Well, here's some good news, to me at least, I have only one more chapter to go, so review while you still can, come on, send me a comment, I love getting reviews, you all make me so happy when you drop me a line!


	11. Chapter 11

FASH: Well, here it is, the last chapter of Chibi Majestics Girls, I hope you enjoyed this and, most importantly, I hope you thought it was cute! Thanks to my multiple reviewers, you guys are so supportive and awesome! (Cries tears of joy.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

The Dark Bladers and Majestics had arrived at Robert's castle unharmed, not that they really expected anything to go wrong, but it was nice to know that they hadn't been sucked into some kind of freaky alternate universe where they would have doppelgangers or clones that would act totally opposite of they way they actually acted. Imagine, Johnny being level headed and good at chess, Enrique not be a flirt, being serious and being good at tennis, Oliver being masculine and hating art, and Robert being girly and uncouth! (Gasp) The shock and horror!

"Master Robert!" Gustav suddenly popped out from out of nowhere, freaking the Majestics out. "I didn't hear you or the others come in, who are these young men?" The butler inquired, Robert, who was still a little unnerved by the appearing act cleared his throat and said in a, no questions asked, type of way. "They're our boyfriends." Gustav's reaction was not immediate, but once he went over the information, he fainted dead away. "One down, three to go." Sanquinex muttered.

When the other three Majestics went home a week later, this was their parents' reaction.

Oliver's parents weren't surprised at all, and Mrs. Polanski was often out trying to get Zomb to appreciate the finer things in life, like shopping, yep, he was her new, official bag carrier.

Enrique's parents were shocked, seeing as Enrique was a ladies man and the Cenotaph was a mummy, but when they saw how Cenotaph would bribe Enrique into doing his lessons, they quickly accepted him.

Johnny's mom found Lupenex absolutely adorable, and since Mr. McGregor did want to insure the wrath of his wife, he was neutral to the subject, Mrs. McGregor was also in wonder about how he could tame her dogs that loved no one but her. (Go figure.)

One year from the day Robert's spell had changed their lives forever, all the Dark bladers and Majestics were having a little 'reunion' of sorts.

"So then Robert, how's life?" Enrique asked conversely, Robert shrugged and smirked. "I've found out Sanquinex has a hidden talent in paper work." Robert was then smacked in the back of the head. "Aw. You know I was just kidding." "Yes, but your foul words wound me." Sanquinex said, holding one hand over his heart and another to his forehead in a melodramatic way." The two team captains had obviously softened up over the course of the year and Robert was, dare I say, less refined. Indeed, the Majestics captain seemed more like a normal teen than ever, which was good for the rest of the Majestics, especially when they trained.

"Well then Oliver, you seem more, depressed than usual." Robert said and Oliver looked up. "Yea, well none of you know what it's like to have your mom hog your boyfriend, whenever I can't find him I know automatically know that my mother has taken him shopping." And everyone began laughing at the poor boys expense. "It isn't funny." Oliver pouted. 'And I'm not even there to see the cute outfits she makes him try on." "Cute? There is nothing cute about those outfits, if you can call it an outfit, it's always leather and hardly covers anything." "I know, and the only one who gets to see you in such attire is my mother." The other Majestics would have laughed, but the thought of their mother/guardians seeing their boyfriends scantily clad wasn't a laughing matter.

"That, would be disturbing." Enrique thought, eyes wide, Cenotaph nodded beside him and suddenly from out of nowhere he pulled a book labeled 'Scientific Calculations And You.' "Speaking of creepy mothers, yours told me to give you this, you seemed to have 'forgotten' to pack it." Enrique took the book and glared at the blonde mummy, who just smirked.

"Ha! Honestly Enrique, you'll never learn." Johnny threw back his head and let out a chuckle, and Enrique, feeling particularly spiteful, replied with a. "Have you ever beaten Robert in a game of chess yet." John suddenly stopped laughing and his eyes narrowed in determination. "Robert, I challenge you to a game of chess!" All the Majestics sighed, and Cenotaph and Zomb wondered what was going on, Robert had told Sanquinex how much Johnny sucked at chess, and Johnny always complained to Lupenex about how he would one day beat Robert.

"Johnny, you'll never beat me in chess, remember when you lost seven games in a row? Well, I highly doubt that you could win one." Johnny scoffed. "I've gotten better since the last time we played, now prepare to go down."

Robert won, like we didn't expect that to happen, and Johnny was fuming.

"There there Johnny, you can't win at everything, why don't you go and play tennis with Enrique." Lupenex suggested and Enrique gulped nervously as the red head dragged the blonde to the outside courts, the Dark Bladers and the rest of the Majestics following.

And so the two teams lived on, the best of friends and the best of boyfriends and all that other lovey dovey stuff. Anyways.....

I know it's completely corny and unoriginal, but they lived happy ever after.

FASH: Well, there it was, the last chapter, now I can start on another story to preoccupy me. I would like to thank my readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome, and please, review one last time! PLEASE! (Puppy dog eyes.) If you do I'll be really happy! Insanely happy, and I won't go onto some sort of killing rampage or something like that.... So yea, review!


End file.
